Like father, like son
by Kiley-Murray66
Summary: Dan Scott got two girls pregnant in highschool, who would have known Nathan would do the same? My first One Tree Hill story, please R&R! Chapter three is now up
1. Chapter one

I don't own anything, I wish I did but sadly I don't so don't sue me please! Nathan and Haley aren't married in this story either.  
  
This is my first One Tree Hill story so please read and review, it means a lot to hear your feedback.

Haley's alarm clock went off at six and with out looking where she was aiming, she threw her hand onto her bureau trying to turn off the incisive beeping. It was time to get up for school and today Haley, more then ever, didn't feel like going. For a few days now she'd been feeling ill, throwing up constantly, headaches and dizziness. She felt weak and tired and school was the last place she wanted to be. Haley stood next to her bed, amassing her blankets in her hands and pulling them up towards the top, throwing her pillows on last.

She feebly walked over to her dresser, her hand covering her mouth, as the nauseous feeling seemed to rematerialize, she was ready to bolt towards the bathroom at any second. She wasn't sure why her sickness was lasting so long, not to mention what she had anyways. No one around her seemed to be sick, or at least sick with similar symptoms but Haley shrugged it off, thinking that hopefully it'll be done with in a few more days. Haley took a few deep breaths trying to stabilize the nauseous feeling and it seemed to work for the time being, though she knew it was a matter of time before it came back.

"Great." She muttered to herself while looking through her dresser drawer, skimming the clothes that were neatly piled inside and finally after five minutes of debate, settling on a shirt. She took off her pajama shirt and chucked it into the dirty hamper soon replacing it with the shirt she decided on for the day. After she finished getting dressed, she struggled to fit into some jeans she found hung over her desk chair. Haley stood in front of the mirror and examined her jeans, lifting up her shirt slightly to reveal her stomach. She found it odd that these jeans were now tight on her, especially since she was able to fit in them just a few weeks ago. It was possible for her to have gained some weight, her appetite had become a little strange lately not to mention this flu bug she had, and she decided she'd just exercise more and eat less.

Haley glanced at her clock and seeing that it was 6:30a.m, she hustled off into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Her appearance seemed to be matching her mood, drained and ailing. The nausea resurfaced and this time she couldn't hold it back, hunched over the toilet she emptied the contents from last night's dinner into the toilet. Maybe this flu bug will help her take off some of this new weight she's been gaining, especially with all these bathroom trips she's been having. Haley splashed some water onto her face and rinsed out her mouth. There was time to get out of going to school but as much as she wanted to, she knew how behind she'd get if she missed a day. This was high school; if she were absent today she'd be bombarded with so much schoolwork it'd consume her time for at least a week, tops. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her face pale, she brushed her hair and put it back into a ponytail. By the time she was done eating, throwing up again, and getting all her things ready, it was time to get to school.

Pulling up to her parking place, she turned the car off and dropped the keys into her purse slamming the door behind her when her feet touched the cement.

"Haley," Peyton said walking up to her friend doing a double take and continued "you look.... awful." Her face perplexed while she spoke, not wanting to hurt her feelings. It was obvious to Peyton though that Haley wasn't bothered by Peyton's comment.

"I know. I'm not feeling good and right now and I could care less about what I look like." Haley started walking towards the school, Peyton running behind her to catch up.

"Hey wait a second." Peyton grabbed Haley's arm making her stop walking and Haley sighed, not really in the mood to hear more about how awful she looks.

"What Peyton? I have to get to class so could you make this quick." Peyton found it odd at Haley's new attitude and she wasn't sure if she liked it. Haley was a nice girl, a tutor, who never had an enemy and now she was being snappy and irritable and Peyton didn't know what to think of it.

"I just am worried about you okay? I was going to tell you that Tim's having a party at his house tonight and I wanted to know if you like to go, but I'm guessing you can't because you're sick."

"No, I can't. I'm still recovering from the one he threw last time. Plus, I know I'm going to have a ton of homework to do. Sorry." She began walking again and this time instead of stopping her, Peyton stood by her side talking while they walked.

"Haley that party was over a month ago. What exactly went on at Tim's party? It looked like things between you and Nathan were heating up, you two didn't, you know?" Peyton raised her eyebrows wondering if the infamous 'virgin-Haley' wasn't a virgin anymore. Haley didn't respond leaving Peyton to come to her own conclusions. "Haley James you little hussy. Details please." Haley stopped walking and stood to face her giddy friend.

"What happened is between me and Nathan."  
  
"So you did do it with him. It was only a matter of time." Haley rolled her eyes seeing Peyton was clearly more excited about this then she ever was. Peyton looked down at the ground, her mouth slightly ajar as she began to laugh, a thought entering her mind and she turned back to Haley. "I guess I won, Brooke owes me twenty bucks."

"Again, none of your business – what? You two had a bet going on when Nathan and I'd have sex? God Peyton, I don't butt in to your life and we're done discussing it." The bell rang and kids flocked by the two girls to get to their classes. "I got to get to class, you know how Mr. Thompson is when you're late. But Peyton," Haley grabbed Peyton's arm stopping her before she took off to class, "please don't tell anyone, promise? It'll be our little secret?"

"Of course Haley, I promise." Haley smiled at her and the two took off in separate directions to get to their classes.

Haley, out of breath from running, entered her history classroom and took her seat promptly before the teacher could yell at her for something.

"Haley I was looking for you in the parking lot but you weren't there. I was going to walk you to class." Nathan whispered, leaning frontward over his desk to right behind Haley's head.

With out turning around to talk back, she whispered quietly trying not to get caught by their teacher. "I was running late to school and then Peyton wanted to talk with me about something. Sorry." She rubbed her temples with her fingers shutting her eyes tightly. She felt like she needed to vomit and was hoping she could bypass the humiliation by taking deep breaths.

"That's fine, I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight. You're still coming over at six to help me with math right?" She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and the nausea worsened. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, fearing if she opened her mouth she'd throw up and that's just what she needed added to her reputation – throw up girl. "Right?" He asked again when he didn't get an answer. Haley nodded yes and Nathan sat back in his seat looking at the teacher whose gaze was now on the two of them.

"Is everything alright Ms. James?" Mr. Thompson asked, stopping his lesson due to their talking. The whole class turning around, all their eyes focused on Haley as she felt more then ever like she had to vomit.

"I...I...." She got to her feet and ran out the classroom door down the hall to the bathroom. Her hand was covering her mouth and she was trying with all her might to hold it in until she got to the bathroom. The class roared after Haley left, all wondering what that was about and Mr. Thompson soon gained control, quieting them back down and continuing his lesson. Nathan stared at the door, bewildered at Haley's sudden departure.

The bell couldn't have rung any sooner and when it did, Nathan flew out the door hoping he'd be able to talk with his girlfriend before his next class would start. He met up with Lucas in the hall, who seeing his mystified expression, Lucas came over to ask what was wrong.

"Have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked glancing each way down the hallway in hopes of seeing Haley.

"No I haven't, but all the kids are talking about how she just got up and left the class. What was that about?" Lucas asked looking around trying to spot Haley too.

"I'm not sure, I didn't get the chance to talk to her and she didn't come back to class so I don't know what's wrong." Nathan tensed up, the bell was going to ring any second and he really wanted to speak with Haley before hand.

"If I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her." Lucas patted Nathan on the back trying to ease up his nervousness. "Relax man, she's fine."  
  
"I hope so, but thanks again." The bell rang and Nathan forlornly had no choice but to go to his next class.

The bell rang for lunch and Nathan sat at the lunch table picking at his food, looking miserable. Peyton and Brooke joined him, seeing how desperate he looked and wanted to keep him company.

"No word on Haley, huh?" Peyton questioned, watching Nathan push his mashed potatoes around with his fork.

"No." His attention still down at his food.

"So, are you going to Tim's party tonight? Everyone's going." Brooke hunched over the table, her hands folded in front of her.

"Can't, I have to study for a major test."  
  
"C'mon Scott, it's very unlike you to choose studying over a party. Haley really is getting to you, all this tutoring is paying off?" Brooke raised her eyebrows staring at Nathan who looked up from his food to meet her glare. He knew what Brooke was hinting at and she was the last person he'd discuss that with.

"You have no idea." Peyton chimed in laughing. She could feel his eyes burning holes on the side of her head and she knew if she were to look at Nathan, the moment would be ruined.

Brooke caught on to what Peyton was saying, and her mouth forming an 'o', looked at Nathan animated by the news. "You and tutor girl finally had sex? And it only took you six months, wow. Really exercising your self-control. Usually you score on the first day with some cheap slut, no offense Peyton."

Peyton nodded adding in, "none taken" and continued to watch Nathan squirm.

"And who told you that Haley and I had sex? Which by the way is none of your business."  
  
"You two really are a couple, she said the same thing." Peyton uttered grabbing a chicken nugget from her plate.

"Like you're one to talk, how many people have you slept with after just meeting them? Nine, ten...fifteen? At least I have a serious, something you'll probably never experience." Nathan smirked and Brooke stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed his tray throwing it in the trash then left the cafeteria.

"What a jackass." Brooke hissed pushing a strand of her hair from her eye.

"I know, but the prince is with out his princess and he's miserable about it. I'm guessing you're going to Tim's party tonight right? At least I'll have some one to go with." Peyton rested her arm on the table and supported her head on her fist.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Can you pick me up? I'm sure I'll get wasted tonight and I'll need a designated driver." Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Fine, I'll be there at six thirty and you better be ready to go. You promise not to get crazy tonight at this party and not get thrown out like you usually do?" The girls both stood next to the table holding their trays in their hands.

"I can't promise anything, we'll just have to see where the night takes me. I'll see you at six, bye Peyton." She threw her trash away then spotted some of her cheerleading friends on the other side of the cafeteria and joined up with them.

Haley was in the nurse's office lying down on a cot, a wet towel resting on her head. The nurse entered the dark room, dimming the lights slightly so she could see.

"Haley, are you feeling better?" The nurse asked pulling up a seat next to the cot. Haley took the wet towel off her forehead and handed it to the nurse and then turned onto her side.

"Yes, my stomachs not hurting anymore and the dizziness is gone."  
  
"I'm just curious, how long has this been going on for?" The nurse set the towel in the sink and grabbed a pen from the counter, getting ready to write in Haley's file.

"I'd say almost a week. Do you think I have the flu or something?"  
  
"It's hard to say, it could be the flu but there's other things that cause nausea and dizziness, as well as the other symptoms you've been having. I think it'd be best if you went home and took it easy for the rest of the day. Have your mom call your doctor; he'd be better at diagnosing what you have. Should I call your parents? Are they home?"  
  
"No, no. I drive now so they don't have to come and get me, if it's fine with you I could just drive home. I know my parent's won't have a problem with that."  
  
"Okay, I'll write you a dismissal pass and while I'm doing that you should get your bag's from the class you were in." The nurse grabbed a pad of paper and started writing on it while Haley left to go back to Mr. Thompson's class to get her bag.

She grabbed her bag from next to her desk and put it on her shoulder. Mr. Thompson wasn't there, she figured he was at lunch and hopefully so wasn't Nathan. She didn't want to explain to her friends about what happened, she just wanted to get home and get to bed.

When she was walking back to the nurse's office, which was only a few feet a way, she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She stopped, tightening up. It was Nathan, great, that was all she needed.

"Haley, wait up." He was breathing heavily and was hunched over trying to catch his breath, one hand on Haley's arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, really, so don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry? Of course I'm worried. Everyone's talking about what happened earlier, what was up with that?"  
  
"I felt like I had to throw up and instead of doing it in the classroom I just figured that puking in the nurse's office would be better. I don't think I'll be able to come over tonight, but we can reschedule for maybe tomorrow or something?"  
  
Nathan scrunched the right side of his face and shook his head not liking Haley's sudden cancellation of their plans. "It's just my test is tomorrow and I was hoping that you'd be able to help me. That's fine though, I'll just pull an all nighter...its no big deal."

She was realizing what he was doing and while she usually would give in, she didn't really appreciate the feeling of guiltiness. "Nathan, I'm sick and I don't feel good. Why do you have to act like this?"

"Act like what? I just wanted to get an A on this test but it's fine, I can do it by myself."

He was trying to start a fight, she could see that, and right now in her very irritable state a fight was very likely. "I can't believe that you are so conceded that you would have your unwell girlfriend come over to tutor you just so you can get an A on a test. A boyfriend is supposed to be there for his girlfriend and right now you're being very selfish. If you can't realize that then maybe we're not right for each other and maybe we should just take a break. why don't you get another tutor to help you?" Haley fiercely walked back to the nurse's office leaving Nathan stunned by what had happened. He knew they got into a fight but things went so fast, he wasn't sure why.

"Hey Nathan, did you find Haley?" Lucas pulled Nathan over to the side of the hall next to some lockers that weren't any of theirs.

"Yeah and I think we're officially broken up."  
  
"What? Why?"

"I can honestly say I don't know. I not sure what's up with her but she's acting crazy and I don't really feel like talking to her anytime soon."

Lucas looked at him outraged. Was he seriously going to act like this? His girlfriend obviously was sick and he was acting like a complete asshole, like father like son. "Nathan you're her boyfriend, just go over there and apologize. I know how Haley is, she'll forgive you."  
  
"Correction, I was her boyfriend and second, I don't have to apologize because I didn't do anything wrong. Next time you talk to her tell her that, and if she wants to get back together tell her _I'll_ be waiting for the apology." The talk ended and Lucas shook his head completely taken aback by Nathan's behavior. He couldn't believe he was his brother, or half brother really, and even though he was never close with Dan, Lucas certainly could see where Nathan got his manners.

The bell rang, and there were only two classes left until the day ended and then it'd be the weekend. Nathan figured that tonight he'd go to Tim's party, hang with some friends, have a few drinks and maybe hook up with a girl. The party would be a way to forget about Haley. He didn't need her, who dares refuse Nathan Scott, who? Nathan, the star of the Tree Hill basketball team and Dan Scott's son, could get any girl he wanted with no trouble at all. Hell, he'd meet a girl and within the hour he'd have already would had sex with out even knowing her name or ever seeing her again. He was good, real good and Haley was a girl who came along and changed all that. She made it very clear that she was going to wait until she was married and even when Nathan tried to test the waters, she'd still refuse causing a fight. He wasn't certain why she never wanted to have sex, he was a good-looking guy, and her reasons were simply that she wanted more then the physical aspect of a relationship. Nathan was surprised that he stuck with her so long; it was unlike him especially since he was after one thing and one thing only. Well tonight he'd get back to being the old Nathan Scott. Glancing up at the clock in the classroom, Nathan inferred that there was only an hour and a half to go.

Haley pulled into her driveway and after locking the door to the car; she walked up the steps of her front porch. Her eyes were red and swollen, tears streaming down her face and she lifted her hand underneath her eye to wipe away an oncoming tear.  
  
"Stop, he's not worth this." She muttered under her breath while she unlocked the front door with her house key. She loved Nathan, he was the one she lost her virginity to and now she felt ashamed and baffled...and sick. No, she wasn't going to think about him right now because like she said, he wasn't worth it.

She walked into the house, the dark, lonely house and threw her backpack next to the door. Haley walked up the creaky wooden stairs and returned into her room, plunging into her bed. She covered herself with her blankets and grasped onto her stuffed teddy bear, a gift Nathan had given her for their first month anniversary. Instantly tears started escaping her eyes and she tried to fight them off but couldn't. Right now, she just wanted to go to sleep and worry about her problems another time.

Peyton sat in front of her web cam, drawing on a sketchpad a picture of her and Nathan when they were still together. She wasn't sure what Nathan was to her, yes he was a friend, and yes she still had feelings for him but he was with Haley now and she couldn't do that to Haley. She shuddered the thought out of her head, she shouldn't be thinking like this especially since they hadn't been dating in almost nine months. When Nathan and Peyton both realized when they were dating, how terrible they were for each other and the obvious reason they stayed together for so long was the sex. But even that grew old after a while.

Peyton's daze soon was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Earth to Peyton? You there?" Brooke giggled walking further into Peyton's room waving her hand in front of Peyton's face.

"Yeah, sorry I was just..." Peyton glanced down at her sketch and quickly held it up to her chest trying to hide it from Brooke. She hid it away in a dresser drawer and walked back over to Brooke who was flipping through a pile of sketches Peyton had on her bed looking curiously at a particular one. She held the painting in her hands and turned to it so Peyton could see, she then walking over and grabbing it. 

"Tell me you're still not into Nathan? Peyton, he was like the worst boyfriend. I mean he cheated on you while you two were still dating." Brooke laid the outfits she brought over for the party tonight on Peyton's bed wanting Peyton's expert opinion on what she should wear.

"No I'm over him, believe me, I don't think of him anymore. I don't dream about how incredible his body is or how great he is in bed," Peyton said staring off into space forgetting that Brooke was right there and basically admitting her feelings out loud.

Brooke covered her mouth with her hands, flabbergasted by Peyton's confession. "You're still totally crushing on him, I can't believe this."  
  
"I'm not, okay? Really, let's stop talking about this. So what are you going to wear to the party?" Brooke grabbed her hand and dragged her into the main part of her room letting Peyton eye the possibilities.

"I can't decide between the red dress or this tank top and skirt, what do you think?" Brooke's hair was neatly done, makeup was done too and all she needed was an outfit and she was all set.

Peyton placed her index finger and thumb on the bottom of her chin debating on which outfit to pick. "I'd say the red dress, it gives the sexy but sophisticated look."  
  
"Can I use your bathroom to change?" Peyton nodded and Brooke scurried off into the bathroom to get changed. Peyton took the opportunity to put on her makeup while Brook was getting dressed, planted in front of her full-length mirror hanging on the wall, applying lipstick to her lips. When Brooke finally emerged from the bathroom, Peyton was done applying her makeup and the girls were ready to get partying.

Brooke sat down at the end of Peyton's bed grabbing at her purse, revealing a half-empty bottle of vodka. She shook the bottle, the liquid inside swirling around and Brooke cackled as she unscrewed the cap. After taking a sip, she swallowed the liquid and offered it to Peyton.

"Drinking already and the party hasn't even started yet." Peyton asked declining the drink and taking one last look in the mirror.

"It has now, Brooke Davis always knows how to party. Are you sure you don't want some?" Brooke said sticking the bottle of alcohol in Peyton's face.

"No thanks. Someone has to get us there and back alive and since you're already drinking I guess I have to do it. Ready to go?"  
  
"Of course." Brooke danced out of the room, Peyton following behind her. This was going to be a long night.

Lucas was in his car holding his cell phone to his ear, dialing Haley's phone number. He was driving towards Tim's house and before he got there, he wanted to check in with his best friend and make sure she was okay.

"Damnit Haley, pick up." His third attempt was unsuccessful and Lucas pushed the end button on his cell phone and threw it into the passenger's seat forcefully. Haley was acting odd; it was unlike her not to pick up her phone especially after Lucas tried calling so many times. When he arrived at Tim's house he sat in the car trying one last time to get in touch with Haley but again, she didn't answer.

Lucas entered the chaotic house, there were swarms of teenagers all over the place, drinking and making out everywhere he turned. He spotted Nathan and Tim in the living room and after circumventing some drunken teenagers he finally caught up to them.

"Luke, man, I'm glad you made it." Tim said engaging in a handshake.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I'm going to stay though. I'm worried about Haley." His eyes directed on Nathan when he mentioned Haley. "You remember Haley, right? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Former girlfriend, and I'm not here to talk about Haley, I'm here to have fun." He took a sip from his plastic cup of beer, Tim joining the drinking game.

"You really are a jackass." Lucas chuckled to himself realizing again why he had hated Nathan for so long and old memories beginning to resurface.

Nathan jerked his glass away from his lips, agitated by Lucas's comment. "Do you really want to start something right now? I'd really hate to have to kick your ass especially since you just got here."  
  
"I told Haley it'd be a mistake to go out with you and I guess I was right?"

"Lucas, I'm warning you." Nathan clenched his fists, his arms hanging by his sides.

"I told her how you really were, I said that you were a player and that you use girls to meet your needs and then discard them like yesterday's trash. We got in a fight because of you. I almost lost my best friend because of you. I know what a manipulating jerk you are and I was looking out for her well being because I didn't want Haley to get hurt, but it looks like I was right all along. I knew what'd you do and after you got what you needed, you just leave her. She's at home right now, probably a wreck because her heart's been broken. And you don't even care do you?"

"Hey, guys, c'mon. Let's just for one night get along? I really don't want to explain to my parents why their irreplaceable, family heirloom is broken okay?" Tim stepped between them, looking at both Nathan and Lucas' face seeing how heated they were.

"If you care so much about her, why don't you go and check on her? Lover boy." He puckered up his lips making kissing sounds, provoking Lucas even more to kick his ass.

"Well one of us has to and obviously it wont be you." Lucas recognized that Nathan wasn't worth this and stopped before it escalated any further. He pushed his empty drinking cup firmly to Nathan's chest, scoffing at him before he turned to leave.

When Lucas reached the door, he jumped surprised when Peyton and Brooke came into view.

"Hey." Brooke said smiling eagerly at him. Brooke had a major crush on Lucas and every chance she got; she'd flirt with him.

"Hey, I was just leaving..." Lucas wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to leave but then again he also wanted to stay. Though he couldn't stand the thought of being in the same building as Nathan.

"You can't leave, we just got here. C'mon Scott, stay, relax, have some fun." Brooke, who managed to finish the last of the vodka on the way over, had become a little more intoxicated and was using this to her advantage. Throwing herself onto Lucas, he held his hands up in front of his chest trying to block her off. "I bet I can find us a room if you're interested? I know I am." She grabbed onto his loosened tie, wrapping it around her fingers.

"As tempting as that is, I have to pass. I'm worried about Haley, I haven't talked to her all day and I guess her and Nathan broke up."

Brooke crooked her head to face Peyton, her drunkenness taking over and she couldn't control herself.

"Peyton did you hear that, Nathan's single. Go make your move." Brooke, who was still using Lucas's body as a prop, raised her voice loud enough to make people who were standing close by turn around and look at them disgusted.

"Brooke, please." Peyton said truing to hush her while giving sympathetic smiles to the eyes that were looking at them.

"Peyton you like him? You of all people should know what he's like and stay away. Please Peyton, just be careful, okay?" Lucas was one of her best friends, and a former boyfriend, and she knew this was just friendly advice and that he was just looking out for her. "I'm leaving, I'll talk to you guys later."

"No, Lucas, please don't go." Brooke leaned closer, this time kissing him on the lips adding tongue when she felt it was needed. Maybe this way she'd get him to stay. They were in lip lock for a few minutes, Peyton standing there just watching, glancing down at her watch every few seconds.

"No, no, I can't stay," He said pulling out of the kiss. "I have to go check on –"Brooke grabbed his collar, compelling Lucas back into a kiss.

A guy holding three drinks passed by Peyton and she stopped him, grabbing a cup from his hands and then drinking the liquid inside in one sip. She exhaled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure what she had just drunken, but it certainly gave her an instant buzz. Peyton walked further into the house, Lucas and Brooke didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon so she was going to find some people she knew. Another person walked by and Peyton seized the drink, downing it again and throwing the cup on the floor. She spotted Nathan, standing there looking handsome as ever and she just felt constrained to go over and talk to him.

"Peyton, what's –"As though Peyton took a cue from Brooke, she threw herself onto him, kissing him passionately in front of everyone. Nathan didn't seem to mind this and instead of stopping it, he went with the flow and started leading her towards the stairs.

She didn't know what got into her, she'd confess later when she was sober, but at that moment all she saw was Nathan and an overwhelming feeling of desire came over her. They didn't care who was watching, all they were focused on was each other and the moment they were creating. Nathan's fingers were entwined in Peyton's curly locks; their lips barely estranged and while Nathan was running his fingers through her hair, Peyton was working on unbuttoning his shirt. They both stumbled a little when they got to the stairs but they managed to make it to the top and Nathan opened the door to the first room he saw and both fell onto the bed ready to get started. She unbuttoned the last of his shirt, pulling it off his arms and throwing it onto the floor and then Nathan took action and lifted her shirt over her head and threw it into the pile of clothes they were starting to make. She kissed his chest as Nathan laid back on the bed enjoying it, soon giving the favor back to her. As much as she felt guilty about having sex with an ex-boyfriend a person who she loathed for months after she found out he cheated on her, she missed him. And as much as she'd deny it now, Peyton had secretly hoped something like this would happen. Just she never expected it to happen like this.

"Nathan? Man –"Tim opened the door to the room Nathan and Peyton were in, seeing them sleeping in each other's arm looking almost like a normal couple. Tim was stunned after seeing Nathan and Peyton together, in bed, clearly after they had sex. Peyton was the last girl he'd expect to see with Nathan, she was too good for him and he imagined Nathan knew that was true. He peeked his head in and after seeing the site, shut the door and just stood in the hallway.

Peyton woke up after hearing the commotion Tim made and recoiled in bed, looking down at the hand that was covering her. When she turned more to see the person she just slept with, she almost had a heart attack when she saw Nathan beside her.

"Oh no, no, no, no." She leaped out of bed quavering in disbelief over the realization of the situation. Peyton grabbed her clothes from the ground, tears forming in her eyes as she quickly got dressed.

"Peyton, where are you going?" Nathan asked sitting up in bed, he too trying to get dressed. After putting his boxers on he stood next to the trembling Peyton, trying to understand what was wrong.  
  
"I can't believe I had sex with you, what about Haley? She's one of my best friends and I just betrayed her. If she ever found out what I did she'd kill me." Dressed in her bra and blue jeans she faced Nathan, his image disappearing when she pulled her shirt over her head and then pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm not dating her anymore, and since I'm currently single I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend again. You know, give it another chance? We already have one common interest." She stared at him incredulous as to think 'you got to be kidding'.

"Nathan I can't, my friendship with Haley means too much to me and I don't want to jeopardize it. I just, I can't. I have to go." She walked out of the room, past Tim and down the stairs collecting Brooke who was currently making out with Lucas. "Brooke, let's go."  
  
Their lips broke apart and Lucas looked down at his watch to see what time it was. "I was suppose to be at Haley's house two hours ago."  
  
"Peyton, where'd you go? Is something wrong?" Brooke asked concerned, from the expression on Peyton's face she knew something happened.

"I'll tell you later, please, can we just leave?" Peyton reached out for Brooke's arm and Brooke followed to the door.

"Here, I'll walk you to your car." Lucas followed the girls to their car, opening the door up for Brooke and then for Peyton. He hunched over her car door seeing the worry in her face. "If you're not up to driving, I can give you a ride home."

"No, I can drive." She grabbed her keys from her purse and with out looking to see where the ignition was, she stabbed the keys against the dashboard clearly conforming that she _wasn't_ drunk.

"Yes, I can see that. Here, both of you get in my car and I'll drive you home. We can get your car in the morning, I doubt Tim would mind if it spent the night here." He laughed and opened Peyton's car door and with out a fight, she got out and sauntered over to Lucas's car.

Lucas pulled onto the road; the car was completely silent until ms. chatterbox decided to end the silence.

"So what happened that you said you'd tell me later?" Brooke leaned in-between the two front seats glancing back and forth between Peyton and Lucas.

"I don't really feel like discussing it. I'm too embarrassed." Peyton rested her head against the headrest staring at the road in front of them.

"C'mon Peyton, tell, tell." Brooke persisted getting angry by Peyton's quietness.

"Just remember I was drunk.... and, and, that I didn't know what I was doing until afterwards." Peyton turned to face Lucas who was now inquiring over this secret.

"Peyton you didn't?" Brooke's mouth dropped, she picked up right away on what she did while Lucas took a little longer. She knew this was serious, especially since this situation had happened to her – her best friend and boyfriend cheating on her.

"Didn't what? Can somebody tell me please?" Lucas retorted.

"I had sex," Peyton scrunched up her face staring out the window trying to drain out the conversation, that way, to Peyton, she didn't have to face what she did or at least think about it.

"Yeah, and?" He didn't get it, and when Brooke filled him in, her heart dropped. Lucas was going to kill her not only for sleeping with the enemy, but also for betraying Haley like she did. "Peyton." That was all he could say and just hearing that made her start to cry.

"I know, I'm disgusted with myself, believe me. I don't need anyone else's pity. Haley can never know about this, you two have to promise me on your life, okay? Haley's like a sister to me and if she found out about this I just, I couldn't live with myself." Brooke agreed that this could never leave the car and Peyton's little announcement put a damper on the rest of the car ride home.

Haley woke up after a refreshing little nap and looked at her clock on her nightstand seeing 9:15p.m flashing in red lines. Running her fingers through her hair she looked down at her cell phone seeing there were three missed calls. She was wishing that it was Nathan maybe calling to check up on her and apologizing but instead all three calls came from Lucas's cell phone. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number to get this over a soon as possible, she didn't want to talk to anybody but she knew if she didn't call him that he'd come over and she definitely didn't want to see anyone.

"Lucas, hey it's me." Haley started pacing around the room, her stomach started to act up again so this phone conversation may have to be cut short.

"Hey, Haley." He turned to look at Peyton, she then turning her head to stare out the window somehow feeling guilty by looking at Lucas. "I've been trying to call you all day, where were you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I was actually taking a nap and I just woke up. I'm feeling a lot better; my stomach is still a little queasy but other then that I'm good. Did you go to the party?"  
  
"Actually, I'm just leaving. I'm bringing Peyton and Brooke home, they're both wasted."

Haley started laughing on the other end of the phone and Lucas smiled happy to hear the eccentric sounds.

"Did you see Nathan?" There was no way of getting around it and she knew it. Haley wanted to know about him no matter how much she'd refute it.

"I did actually." How was he going to break the news, he was sworn to secrecy about Nathan and Peyton's one night stand and inside, it was killing him to keep this from her.

"And...?"

"I told him to call you and he said he would. I bet he's sorry for whatever he did but you know how he is, it'll be a while before he apologizes." He heard her exhale from the other end of the phone. 

That's what she wanted to hear, he was sorry and that meant the world to her. To know Nathan was as miserable with out her as she was with out him made her want to call him up right now and apologize. "But I'd give him a few days you know, to cool off and let him clear his mind. Let him call you."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear this Lucas, thank you for being such a great friend. I'll talk to you later this weekend." She clicked the end button and placed the phone back in it's cradle, then sitting on her bed she stared at the ceiling with a smile creeping onto her face.

Lucas pressed the end button and placed it back into his pocket, the color was drained from his face. "I feel just awful."  
  
Brooke repositioned herself in between the two seats cocking her neck to look at Peyton. "Why, what's wrong with Haley?"  
  
"She thinks I'm the greatest friend ever. I can't do this, I can't lie to her, Haley and I go way back. Peyton I know you don't want to ruin your friendship with her but you know you need to tell her."

She couldn't deny this forever, though right now she wanted to. Lucas was right, Haley would probably never forgive her but at least she'd respect the fact that Peyton had the guts to tell her the truth in the first place. Peyton was going to tell her she just needed to find the right time, yeah like there'd ever be a right time.

A thought popped into Haley's head and for some reason it wouldn't leave her mind. Her stomach jumped as this thought she had begun to make her shudder. She hurried over to her desk to check something quickly. Maybe this wasn't illness related; in fact the more she thought about it the more she realized that it had been awhile since she had her period and that maybe this was the indicator that she'd be getting it soon. Grabbing her calendar from a desk drawer she opened it to August and finding the days date, she counted backwards.

"Wait, no..." her eyes glued onto the calendar she counted back the appropriate number of days and her face went pale, her joints stiffened and she looked like she was about to pass out. Looking down at the calendar, her fears were confirmed. She was late, very, very late.


	2. Chapter two

Nathan walked into the kitchen of his apartment, grabbing at a half empty box of fruit loops and pouring it into a bowl he found in a cupboard. He topped it off with milk and while he begun to eat the phone rang.

"Hello?" Nathan said, his voice muffled from the mouthful of cereal he was currently chewing.

"Hey son, I'm just calling to see if you're ready to go to the gym with me. Are you?"  
  
Nathan looked around his messy apartment; he had completely forgotten that he told Dan he'd go the gym with him. "Yeah, yeah we're still on. What time should I meet you there?" Nathan used his shoulder to hold the phone while Nathan's ear kept it in place. He was running around the kitchen trying to get ready. Putting the bowl of cereal in the sink he dashed into his room trying to get dressed as quickly as possible.

"I'm ready right now if you are. I know we're not suppose to meet up for another half hour but I was hoping that afterwards I could take you out to lunch. I was kind of hoping that we could hang out."  
  
Was Dan up to something? Hang out? Was he high or something?

"Um, sure, sure I'm ready." He threw on his basketball shorts and a plain white undershirt and looked in the mirror aghast by his appearance. Nathan's hair was disheveled and dark bags formed under his eye, he wasn't sure if this headache was due to not really eating or from a possible hangover from drinking at the party last night.

"Great, meet me outside." He hung up the phone and from his car, he watched Nathan's apartment waiting for him to appear.

He was already here? He was expecting to have at least a few more minutes to get ready but if Nathan wasn't in Dan's car in five minutes, Dan would jump to conclusions and figure Nathan was hiding something. In this case, that was true. Nathan pulled on his face wondering how he'd be able to cover this up with outright divulging that he'd been drinking, his frightful appearance clearly giving it off. He splashed water onto his face and brushed his teeth, getting rid of the alcohol smell. He locked the door to his apartment and spotted Dan's car, jogging down the steps and getting in.

"You weren't really ready were you?" Dan asked putting the car into reverse.

"No I was, I'm sorry I kept you waiting I was looking for a last minute thing."  
  
"I see. Anyways, at lunch today I have something I wanted to talk to you about but it can wait until lunch, first we'll hit the gym." Dan pulled out of the apartment complex, smiling at his son, which in turn gave Nathan a sick feeling to his stomach.

Haley paced around her room biting austerely on her nails; a line from walking back and forth so many times became evident on her rug.

"Hales, what's going on? I came as soon as I got your message." Lucas asked apprehensive when he saw the panic in Haley's face.

"I need my best friend here for support." Tears started running down her face, she was hysterical and he couldn't remember last time he saw her like this, whatever was going on was serious.

"Support? Support for what?"

Haley swallowed hard as she looked Lucas square in the eye, "I think I'm p-p-pregnant." She said while exhaling sternly. Lucas's muscles loosened up due to the shock of this announcement causing his jaw to wilt. Lucas' stomach dropped and he just stared at Haley in disbelief.

Lucas took Haley to the local drug store in order to buy a test to further confirm or deny her indictment and with Haley leading, they walked down the aisle where the pregnancy tests were. Haley looked at all the tests in front of her; this was like a dream gone awry and any second she was going to wake up and it would go back to normal. An incisive taping on her shoulder revived her from her reverie.

"Haley? You ready?" Lucas wrapped his arm around her as she picked up a box from the shelve and nodded unsurely clutching the box tightly in her hands  
  
The girl at the counter took the box of pregnancy tests and looked warily up at Lucas and Haley clearly coming to her own conclusions. She rang the box up and Lucas graciously paid for it seeing as Haley was too wound up. She put the box into a plastic bag and handed it to Haley. The car ride home, Lucas tried to lighten the mood but Haley never spoke a word. When he pulled into Haley's driveway they both got out of the car and Haley jogged up the stairs to her room, Lucas followed. He sat on her bed, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"It says the results will be ready in two minutes, so I guess we have to wait." She sat next to Lucas on the bed, tilting forward burying her face in her hands. Lucas rubbed her back wishing there was something he could say to make her feel better.

"Look, Haley. I'm your best friend and I just want to tell you that no matter what the results are I will always be here for you, no matter what. I'll help out with whatever you need, I know my mom will, Peyton and Brooke...Nathan."  
  
"Nathan and I aren't even together anymore. We can't have a baby, we just can't Luke. I'm only seventeen."  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions, you may not even be pregnant."  
  
She leaped from the bed looking Lucas in the eye, "but what if I am? What am I going to do?"  
  
"If you are, you'll have people there to support you and help you through it. No matter what you wont be alone, I promise." He embraced Haley in a hug, holding onto his best friend like he's done so many times. When one of them had a problem and needed the other one to help they were always there for each other. Haley knew that she could tell Lucas anything and he felt the same. Whether it be from excitement of something happening in their lives, relationship advice or just to plain hug because they cared about each other so much, Haley knew Luke would always, no matter what; be there for her especially since Nathan wasn't going to.

The timer buzzed from the bathroom and Haley pulled out of the hug looking up at Lucas mortified. With some reassurance to go, she walked into the bathroom coming back out with the pregnancy test in one hand and the box in the other.

"Moment of truth I guess. I can't, I just, can you look for me?" She handed him the box and held the pregnancy test out for him to look at. She continued to bite her nails while Lucas figured out the final verdict; she couldn't even look at him when he was reading it because if she did, she could see the anguish in his face. He looked back up to Haley and with out even saying a word she collapsed onto the bed and began crying. Lucas set the box on the nightstand and tried to comfort his friend but what could he do that he hasn't before? When she's crying over Nathan because they broke up or because he's being a jerk, Lucas is there to console her, stop her crying and make her think about what a great girl she is – that's easy compared to this. How can he stop her crying, by telling her over and over it's okay? Truth is, it's not going to be easy and both of them knew it, but he'd be there for Haley and his nephew or niece because that's what friends do and Haley meant the world to him.

"I know you don't want to talk about him right now but when are you going to tell Nathan?" Haley looked up at her friend, her face red and swollen from crying.

"I can't tell him, he doesn't need to know."  
  
"Haley, be serious here, he is the father and even though he's a jackass he does deserve to know."  
  
"Why? He doesn't care about me; he's probably out right now screwing some girl because I apparently meant so much to him. If he cared about me Lucas he would have called, but he didn't so that has to tell me something." She began to hiccup and her chest and throat started to ache. This had been the worst day of Haley's life.

"He loves you and you know it." Lucas sighed and pushed a strand of Haley's hair out of her eye.

"I can't go back to school, I can't face him. My life is falling apart. Isn't this ironic, that me out of all the girls in school is the one to get pregnant? I mean isn't that just hilarious? I do one bad thing in my life and I get punished for it." Lucas rubbed his forehead with his hand and listened as Haley continued. "I'm the one who was going to wait until I'm married and look at me, I'm not married, I'm not even dating, and I'm pregnant. I can't believe this." She broke down into a crying fit again.

"Let's not dwell on this right now. Why don't you rest for the day and I'll give you a call later, you probably want some alone time to think." Lucas bent over to hug Haley and planted a kiss on her forehead before he pulled away.

"Luke –"

"Yeah Hales?"

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm pregnant okay? I'm not ready for the whole world to know right away and for now I just want some time to absorb all of this."

"Of course Hales."

"Luke, thank you." Lucas tucked her into bed and gave her another kiss on the forehead. He felt like crying. He felt so helpless and awful, but he decided to hold them back because someone needed to be strong. He shut the door to her bedroom and walked down the creaky wooden steps out to the car. He banged his head against the steering wheel in frustration. This could be an 'I told you so' situation. Lucas had warned her that Nathan was a bad guy but Haley reassured him that Nathan was different. Son of a bitch, Lucas couldn't believe that his best friend was pregnant, and pregnant with the person he hates most in the world's baby. Lucas started the car up and backed out of the driveway, his heart was getting heavy holding all these secrets but Haley and Peyton trusted him and he wasn't going to say a word.

Dan and Nathan finished their workout, both were panting and their chests glistened with sweat.

"Are you hungry?" Dan asked wiping off his chest with a towel, then putting his shirt back on.

"More thirsty then hungry, but I'm up for lunch." Nathan grabbed his gym bag and unzipped it pulling out his change of clothes. His face was crimson and he sat on the bench trying to steady his breathing, waiting a few seconds before he'd get changed. Nathan rose from the bench, gym bag in hand, and gaited into a stall to get changed. Nathan and his father left the gym twenty minutes later and Dan took him to a newly opened dinner down the street.

They walked into the diner, it wasn't too crowded and the hostess sat them in a booth next to a window. Before walking away she got them silverware and menus and said, "enjoy" then returned back to her hostess stand to seat some incoming customers.

"Do you like this place? I thought we could come here and check it out, looks nice huh?" Dan asked unwrapping his silverware and putting his napkin on his lap.

"Yeah it's.... nice. Um, so what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Nathan looks down at his silverware, picking up his fork and tapping it lightly against his napkin.

"Well your mother, and I," he cleared his throat and took a sip of his water before he continued. "We've.... been talking and we'd like it if you moved back in with us." Nathan shifted in his chair, the uneasiness was apparent.

"Dad, I've been on my own for a couple months now and I'm doing fine. I like the freedom and no offense, but you and mom should work on your problems before there ever was a chance of me moving back in."  
  
"Nathan your mother and I are fine, she's...we're, just worried about you. You are only seventeen."

"I'm seventeen but I'm almost eighteen dad. I have an okay paying job, I haven't missed any rent and I have food in the fridge. I'm fine, but thanks for the offer."  
  
"If you insist but just know the offer is always open." Nathan stared out the window and shook his head. This so-called talk clearly wasn't Dan's idea and nevertheless it was obvious by the way he came off.

Dan and Nathan sat in the booths looking at anything but each other. The awkwardness was evident and the whole forty-five minutes they spent at the diner was a mixture of silence, talk of basketball and Nathan's job - bland subjects but enough to get them through this father-son bonding experience.

Brooke went home with Peyton and crashed on the computer chair, mainly because that's where she passed out, while Peyton slept on her bed. Both the girls were awoken when Lucas stopped by to bring Peyton to get her car.

"Knock, knock." Lucas said opening the door, seeing Brooke and Peyton were still sleeping. He laughed noting that it was almost noon now.

Peyton was the first to wake up, her hand immediately going to her aching head. "I'm never doing that again, I keep forgetting what the day after feels like."  
  
Lucas chortled and sat down next to Peyton, his eyes peeled on Brooke who was emerging from her sleep, her facial expression the same as Peyton's. "You ready to go get your car?"

"My car? Why, what happened to my car?" Peyton's memory clearly failing her and she began to whine from the pain she was in. She crawled slowly off the bed and grabbed a sweatshirt out of her dresser, putting it on over her head.

"You must have really been wasted last night. Remember, you left your car at Tim's house?" Lucas took a seat on Peyton's bed leaning over as if in pain and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah I remember." She shook her head, she didn't but she just said she did. She grabbed some sandals out of her closet and while she put them on she watched Lucas intently. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just it's been a long morning." Brooke was fully up now, bitchy as ever and irate from being woken up.

"What the hell... what time is it?" She stumbled over to where both of them were and misjudging how far away the bed was from her, she fell onto the floor landing on her back.

Lucas and Peyton immediately began to laugh and when Brooke pulled herself up, her face peering over the top of the bed and her fingers clutched on the rim, she huffed a piece of hair out of her face. Lucas offered his hand but she refused it.

"It's noon and if you want to stay here while Peyton and I go get her car you can. It's up to you."

"You woke me up just to tell me I could stay here while you and blondie get her car?" She looked like she was going to strangle him and fearing for his life he back stepped towards her door.

"Brooke calm down, go back to sleep if you want to. We'll be back in a half hour okay?" By this time Brooke was already lying on Peyton's bed, covers over her and snoring.

"Wow, I definitely know to stay away from her when she has a hangover." Peyton and Lucas were now out in Peyton's driveway, both entering Lucas' car.

"I know, I'm kind of scared to go back there. If there's anything I've learned from being friends with Brooke it's stay away for at least a day, a day and a half tops, when she has a hangover in fear for your life."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Lucas put on his blinker and pulled out onto the road towards Tim's house.

"So have you got in touch with Haley? How's she doing?" Peyton, trying to make conversation, thought she'd add that in seeing it was the first thing to come into her head at the time.

"Um.... she's, she's fine, a little under the weather but she'll be alright." Peyton could sense the tension and she tell Lucas was hiding something.

"Good." Peyton added and returned her daze back out the window until ten minutes later when they arrived at Tim's house. Lucas parked the car in Tim's driveway and looked at Peyton wearily who returned her stare after unbuckling her seat belt.

"You're all set?" He asked sighing after he finished the sentence. He was trying to be nice; it wasn't anything Peyton did to make him act like this - it was because of Haley. Lucas couldn't stop thinking about her and it came off as rudeness to everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Luke." She grabbed her keys from her purse and with them in her hand she waved good-bye to Lucas.

"I'll talk to you later this weekend. Bye Peyton." Lucas backed out of Tim's driveway and Peyton waved good-bye until Lucas' car was clearly out of sight.

Tim emerged from his house after hearing the noise from the car, standing on his porch looking at Peyton. She noticed him only after he said hi, and then looked down when she noticed he was only in his boxers.

"Peyton. Hi."

"Hey, uh Lucas dropped me off a minute ago. I came to get my car and then leave." Peyton didn't want to see Tim and especially since she noticed the smile on his face. He clearly remembered what he saw last night and Peyton's cheeks blushed.

"You don't have to go, you can stay and hang out. I got some dvd's inside and there's still food from last night."

"Tim I can't. I'm sorry, I have to get home and tend to Brooke. She has a really bad hangover and I have to take care of her." She felt bad lying to him and the look he gave her afterwards made her feel worse. She wasn't technically lying, maybe a little, but Peyton felt too embarrassed by last night that seeing Tim made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"That's fine, I'll see you Monday." As Peyton climbed into her car Tim stopped her again, Peyton emerging from her car to look at him again. "Page two-seventy, one to ten for calc, right?" She bobbed her head and climbed back into her car and drove off, Tim stood on the porch watching her drive off.

Haley woke up due to the nauseas feeling in her stomach and throwing the covers off of her body, she bolted to the bathroom. Hunching over the toilet she emptied everything that wasn't in her stomach into the toilet. She can't remember last time she ate and after emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, eating didn't sound so appetizing anymore. She slouched down next to the toilet, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around them; she laid her head on her knees beginning to cry. She hated Nathan so much right now that no words could possibly describe how she felt. She hated him for getting her pregnant, for making her have to go through this by herself and just for how he acted to her yesterday. She was so confused. She loved Nathan, she knows Nathan, and in the time they were dating she fell in love with him – but the guy she fell in love with broke her heart and she couldn't forgive that.

She had to make sure that she was indeed pregnant before stirring anything up and with out any knowledge of an obstetrician, she knew her best option was to go to Planned Parenthood.

Haley stood outside the large building looking up at the sign that hung above the door. The glass doors seemed so far away and with each step her breathing became more labored and her anxiety amplified. She reached for the handle of the glass door, her attention focused on a flier that was taped to it. Abortion in big bold letters ran across the paper and Haley quickly scanned it.

"Abortion." She mumbled to herself. She really never thought of that before and she guessed because that was something she'd never do – but who would have guessed she'd ever be in this situation. She shrugged her shoulders and entered walking up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady, Claire, asked looking up at Haley. She put the papers she was shuffling through back down on the desk to help the teenager that was standing before her.

"Yes h-hi, I'm H-Haley James. I don't have an appointment or anything but I was hoping I'd be able to see a doctor." Haley stuttered looking down at her hands, not looking at Claire for fear of embarrassment. Her voice soft and shaky as she carefully looked around while the receptionist typed on her computer.

"May I ask what this is for?" The cheeriness of the receptionist just angered Haley and she didn't really understand why but it did. Maybe because Haley was in such an awful mood anyone who was relatively happy made her long for that feeling and to her, she figured she'd never be happy again.

"A pregnancy test. I-I think I'm pregnant and I wanted to confirm it."  
  
Claire typed more into her computer and looked up again at Hailey, smiling. "Doctor Phillips is booked until four. Is that fine?"  
  
Haley nodded her head and glanced at the clock that stood on the wall behind the receptionist. It was only two thirty. "Yeah, that sounds great thanks."

She had nowhere to go, and no one to see so she figured she'd just stay there for the hour and a half and wait. Haley stealthily walked over to the waiting room was and took a seat. There were a few others in the waiting room, their reasons not are palpable but Haley's attention was focused on a pregnant teenager sitting three seats next to her. She had to be about Haley's age, maybe even younger who looked as if she was six or seven months pregnant. Haley sighed and looked down at her stomach. She gulped hard, thoughts running through her mind – that'd be her in a matter of months _if _was in fact pregnant.

Haley grabbed a magazine and skimmed through it. It was Parenthood magazine and while she flipped through the pages she read an article about teen pregnancy. It was like a sign, all these arrows pointing towards Haley's fear as if to give her a slap in the face and announce she was in fact pregnant after all. She looked back up at the clock.... only an hour and twenty minutes until her appointment.

Peyton walked into her house as quiet as she could not knowing whether or not Brooke was still asleep. She carefully opened the door to her bedroom to see the lump still lying under her bed. Brooke was still sleeping it now had to be over ten hours but Peyton let her sleep, not wanting to wake her because she knew she'd get hell for it.

Peyton's cell phone rang and she dashed into the hallway scared the noise would wake Brooke. She looked at the caller i.d. – it was Nathan. She didn't want to talk to him but she had no choice it was either talk to him or wake up Brooke...though for a minute the second choice seemed better.

"Hello?" Peyton agitatedly said when she answered.

"Hey, it's me...um look about last night – "Nathan started but Peyton chimed in before he could finish.

"Look Nate, it's nothing okay. It's in the past and we never have to think about it again."

"Well that's the problem, I can't stop thinking about. I know I was a jerk when we were going out but last night, I don't know it just brought back memories of when we were going out – "

"Then it must have been some good memories because as far as I'm concerned you had the time of your life."  
  
"No, I'm talking about good memories between us. You know I loved you when we were dating, I always have. I know I wasn't the greatest boyfriend..." On the other end Peyton scoffed and Nathan cleared his throat to continue. "I can never change what happened between us in the past but I'd like a chance to make it up to you." Nathan sounded more sincere then ever and Peyton's heart melted.

"Nathan I can't, I don't want to get hurt again. I never want to feel the way you made me feel, my heart can't take it twice."

"Peyton Sawyer, I won't ever hurt you again. I promise you." Peyton leaned against the wall and slid down it until she reached the floor.

"Wait a minute. What am I saying, I can't. Aren't you with Haley?"

"I told you, we're not together anymore."

"So what's this mean now, what are we to each other?" She was confused and everything didn't make sense to her.

"I'm hoping that we're officially dating but that's your call."

"Fine Nathan Scott but you promised me that you wont hurt me and if you do I swear I'll –"It was now Nathan's turn to cut her off.

"I wont."

"Okay but I'm holding you to that." Peyton heard Brooke's cries from the bedroom and quickly hung up with Nathan. Her mood now exhilarated and Brooke noticed it as soon as she walked in, shooting it down with her grumpiness.

"Will you stop smiling, it's starting to get on my nerves. There's nothing to be happy about and you're ruining my mood" Brooke pushed the hair out of her eyes and covered her body with the blanket as she sat up against the headboard.

"Speak for yourself. I have a reason to be happy and your reason for being petulant is because alcohol, how classy." Peyton sat down in her computer chair, the chair Brooke claimed as her bed all night, and began to write in her journal.

"And your reason is...?" Brooke inquired to the best of her ability.

"I'm dating someone." Peyton grabbed a pencil from a coffee mug resting on the corner of her desk and opened her journal up to a new page and began to write. Brooke listlessly peeked over Peyton's shoulder just to catch the name Nathan written about ten times already in her journal.

"You and Nathan? Peyton you can't, that's like totally against friendship rules. Don't you know friend's are not allowed to date their best friend's boyfriends...oh wait, I guess you don't." Brooke saw Peyton's distress in her eyes when she finished that sentence. Brooke was never going to forget the little 'fling' she and Lucas had that one time, no, she'd have to live that down for the rest of her life.

"I know, but he's not even dating Haley anymore. Nathan's different, he opens up with me and I know him." Peyton shut her journal sliding it across her desk so that Brooke wouldn't be able to reach for it.

"You're defending him? I can't believe this. Earth to Peyton...he cheated on you." Elongating the last of what she told Peyton, she fell back onto the bed. "I don't know why you would go out with someone who's done that, it's like...it's like that doesn't even matter to you."  
  
"Brooke I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do okay? You're not my mother."  
  
"Yeah but I'm your best friend, a friend who's looking out for you." The girls both stood face to face, giving each other death glares.

"Well maybe I don't need you to look out for me because most friends would say congratulations and be happy for me."

"That's it, I'm out of here. Go find yourself a new best friend because you obviously don't need me and as far as Haley goes, consider her out of your life too after this stunt you pulled. Also, don't come back crying to me when he dumps you for some other bimbo because I'll be waiting with an 'I told you so'." Brooke ran out of Peyton's room to the front door, collecting her stuff from the foyer. Peyton sighed and squeezed her hands into fists trying to relax. 

Brooke was back in a matter of seconds not because she wanted to be, but because she had no choice. Looking ridiculous, she swallowed her pride as she entered Peyton's bedroom again.

"Back to bitch at me some more?" Peyton, lying on her bed with her arms and legs crossed and staring up at the ceiling gawked her eyes over at Brooke.

"No, I need a ride home...I kind of forgot I didn't have a car."

"Fine. Follow me." Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys from her desk. As she walked out of the room her shoulder brushed against Brooke and when their eyes met, Peyton gave her a seething stare. With out talking they got into the car and after an interminably long ten minutes Peyton pulled into the Davis' driveway. "Your welcome."

"Thanks." Brooke slammed the door to the car and quickly hurried off into her house giving no sign of gratitude other then her insincere 'thank you.' She slammed on the gas and sped out of her driveway back to her house.

Haley glanced back up at the clock. She had twenty minutes until her appointment and it seemed while she sat there that time seemed to pass extremely slowly. Many people came in and out of the building, all with their own needs and reasons for coming and Haley sat from her chair, people watching, coming up with her own conclusions of why they were there. She kept watching the clock, the hands moving slowly until finally the hand reached four.

"Ms. James?" The gray-haired, middle-aged doctor asked scanning the room for Haley holding a vanilla folder in his hands.

"Yes, I'm Haley." Haley stood up, her anxiety higher then before; she cautiously walked over to the doctor following him into an exam room. The room, a pale green, reminded Haley of what she sees every morning, afternoon and night and her stomach didn't take it too well. She walked into the center of the room, her arms crossed over in front of her body as though she was protecting herself. The doctor could tell she was extremely nervous and tried his best to ease the feeling, but it didn't work.

"I'll leave you this gown to change into and I'll be back in a few minutes. Afterwards you can sit on that exam table and we'll continue." The doctor exited the room and left Haley alone. She felt so cold, goose bumps forming on her arms made the hair on her skin rise. It was quite ironic, she was pregnant and carrying another human being inside of her, yet she never remembers feeling so alone. She undressed and left her clothes neatly folded on the wooden chair against the wall. She walked over to the exam table and reached her hand out to touch it, tracing the outline of the table with her finger. Hesitantly, she boosted herself up upon the table and scooted backwards making the paper that covered the plastic of the table crumble. Haley grabbed at the bottom of the gown pulling it over her knees then crossed her legs feeling more then a little uncomfortable in her outfit.

The doctor knocked on the door and peeked his head in just to make sure that it was safe to go in. "Are you all set Ms. James?" Haley nodded shyly and the doctor proceeded in. "Alright Ms. James, you say that you think you're pregnant. How long has it been since you've had your period?" The doctor didn't look up until Haley didn't answer him back.

This had to be the most unpleasant situations she ever had been in. A stranger asking her how long it's been since she's had her period? Excuse me but that's none of his business no matter what his job is.

"Um...about a month, a month and a few days maybe. I'm not really sure." Haley said uneasily, her eyes focused on the legs of the wooden chair that held her clothes.

"Well that's not a problem, we have machines that will be able to calculate everything and indeed tell whether or not you're pregnant. I'll start off with some blood work, I'll have a nurse come in and do that."

"That's fine and everything, but will I be able to find out today whether or not I'm pregnant."

The doctor looked back at Haley putting his hands on his hips, his jacket being pushed back to reveal more of his shirt. "No, I'm sorry Ms. James but it's takes at least two days for us to find out the results. I know it seems like forever but that's as fast as modern technology will let us go." The doctor laughed and Haley smirked not really finding the joke funny, but laughing anyways.

The rest of the time Haley was there was a blur. She remembered a nurse walking in once the doctor left and introducing herself, but Haley was daydreaming and couldn't remember her name. The nurse laid on the counter next to the exam table a needle and other things she used to take her blood.

"This isn't going to hurt, you're going to feel a little prick and that's it." The nurse tied a rubber band an inch bellow Haley's elbow in order to find veins to take her blood sample. Haley just looked around the room, noticing all the posters on the walls of different views of a pregnant women's stomach. She looked at the nurse, whose head was fixated on Haley's arm and the tube the blood was going into, and perceived that the nurse was also pregnant. Haley wouldn't have noticed at all if the nurse didn't touch her stomach as though she was feeling a kick and smiled back up at Haley, who in return smiled back.

When the nurse finished up she put a band-aid on Haley's arm and sat there to talk with her for a few minutes. She just asked her about the father and Haley replied by saying that he was out of the picture. She didn't like being interrogated, all these questions made her shakier then she already was and all Haley wanted to do was get out there.

Haley entered the waiting room area seeing the seats were a lot more filled then before and hastily looked down to the ground as to not make eye contact with anyone in the room. She tilted her head to the side facing the wall opposite to where all the people were. Still with her head down, she quickly hurried out of the building. Haley's pace quickened and her walk soon turned into a jog. She felt embarrassed, like all these people in the waiting room were staring at her and judging her, making assumptions even though they didn't know Haley. She didn't like that feeling. When she pushed out of the building, using every ounce of strength she had to keep herself from crying and not collapsing there in the middle of the street, she leaned against the side of the building burying her face in her hands. Haley burst into tears even though she tried so hard not to. Everything was just so overwhelming and she couldn't hold up the strong façade anymore.

"Excuse me, Miss? Is everything okay? Is there anything I can help you with?" A stranger on the street asked after seeing Haley's emotional breakdown and offered a hand.

Haley looked up at him; her eyes blood shot and her face swollen and red. She ran her finger under her eye sweeping away forming tears and stood up from against the wall. The man furrowed an eyebrow, curious to see if she was going to answer him.

Haley taking a deep breath looked the man in the eye and unsteadily said, "No, no one can help me." She had to get out of here, away from these people and off of this street so she turned in the direction her body made her go and took off running. She could feel the eyes of all the people in the street burning on the back of her head and thought about the scene she had just made and became even more flushed and embarrassed.

She kept running down the street until her feet wouldn't carry her anymore and she collapsed again on the side of the street. Looking around, no one was there and everything seemed abandoned and dead. It was getting darker out and she had no clue where she was but she had no intention of going back anytime soon. She crawled her way over against an abandoned building and hugged her knees tightly to her chest, resting her head on top of them. Her life couldn't get any worse and as far as Haley was concerned, this was the worst it could get. She would have probably stayed there until the cold fall air consumed her, at least death seemed best since her life was ruined anyways, if her phone didn't begin to ring.

Looking down at the phone she didn't bother to see who was calling her, it didn't matter to her anymore. Haley pressed the talk button quickly taking a deep breath to make it unobvious she was crying.

"Hello?" She could feel tears forming again in her eyes and she hastily tried to impede them before she had another meltdown on the phone.

"Hales, where are you? It's almost seven and I was getting worried." Her nerves seemed to calm when she heard the familiar voice on the other side of the phone.

"I don't know where I am. I went to the doctor and I couldn't take all this pressure so I just ran off and now I'm lost, and it's getting cold and..."  
  
Lucas stopped her before she continued and attempted to calm her down. "Don't worry Haley, I'm getting in my car right now. I'll come find you."

He hung up the phone and ran out of his house almost forgetting his keys. Lucas didn't know where she was but he was determined to find her and wouldn't go home until he did. Driving around for nearly fifteen minutes he pulled into a dark alleyway recognizing Haley huddled against the wall shaking uncontrollably. He didn't turn off his car, instead ran right out and threw his arms around Haley to keep her warm.  
  
"Lucas..." She said weakly staring up into her best friend's eyes. Her face pale and weary, she threw her arms around Lucas and weakly came to her feet while Lucas helped her up.

"It's okay Haley, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Haley rested her head on his shoulders and her grip around her neck was tight. If she could have she would have stayed like that like forever because for that brief moment she felt safe and loved and all her problems disappeared.

"I'm so scared Lucas. I can't do this by myself, I just can't." Silencing her again he rubbed her back and rocked back and forth to calm her down.

"I know Hales...but look at me." His hands on the side of her face, he bent down to eye level and stared at her fixedly. "I'm here for you and you know that. I will always be there for you and I won't let you go through this alone. Haley you're my best friend and you mean a lot to me, I'm just sorry you have to go through this in the first place." Embracing back into a hug, they stood like that for a little while longer until the weather became cruel and it began to rain. Lucas helped Haley back into the car and drove back into the night wanting more then ever to drive to Nathan's place and beat the shit out of him, but withdrew that thought for Haley's sake.

Looking out the window, cuddling up into the blanket Lucas brought for her to keep her warm, she closed her eyes and began to dream. She thought of how lucky she was to have a friend like Lucas and that'd she'd get through this with his help. Reaching her hand out to Lucas, he gripped her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. She'd be okay and she knew it.


	3. Chapter three

A/N: I haven't updated this story for a while, but I got some inspiration so hopefully I'll be able to update more. I hope you enjoy the story…and please read and review!

The bell rang at seven-forty a.m. in the hallways of Tree Hill high school. Kids standing in groups in the hallways dispersed at the ringing, scattering off into their classes. Haley barged through the double doors of the school dressed in black sweatpants and a red long sleeved shirt. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she looked like she hadn't slept all weekend – which was a true fact. Bags even darker and larger then usual hung underneath her eyes and she was so tired that any kind of facial expression was too difficult to perform. She caught the end of the bell and rushed down the long, drab hallway finally reaching her first period class.

When Haley entered the classroom everyone's eyes focused directly on her, bringing back flashbacks of when she was in the clinic. She stuck close to the wall unable to move from all the terror piercing her body and just stared at the floor in a trance.

"Ms. James, so nice of you to join us. Take your seat." Mr. Thompson said standing next to the chalkboard taking his focus off of what he was writing and directing it towards Haley.

"Yeah, um sorry." Walking to her seat she stuck close to the wall until she finally reached her seat and sat down at her desk.

Haley felt so out of place, like she didn't belong here. Her heart sunk when she saw Nathan, and butterflies formed in her stomach. While she was walking to her seat he never even looked up, never gave her anything – never even asked if she was all right. She couldn't stand this. Keeping this secret from Nathan was driving her crazy. She loved him so much, more then she could possibly say, and to see him just sit there and not even acknowledge her made Haley want to scream. Her mind began to race with thoughts while she sat admiring the back of his head. Should she tell him? She knew she wasn't going to blurt it out right there in front of the class, maybe afterwards or sometime during the day, or should she not even tell him at all? It wasn't a done deal that she was keeping this baby and over the weekend she had done some serious thinking about her options. Over the weekend Haley had been wrapping her head around three possibilities all of which ensuring pros and cons and each would change her life no matter which one she'd choose. Abortion, adoption or possibly keeping the baby were the options she was left with. Though one of them she was leaning towards more then the other, her mind wasn't made up.

First period class went by extremely slow and most of what her teacher was talking about went in one ear and out the other. She was too tired to pay attention to anything, except the back of Nathan's head, that everything Mr. Thompson was saying sounded like gibberish.

When the bell rang and the students rose from their seats, Haley reached her hand out as to almost stop Nathan from going, but instead was too late and watched him walk out of the room. She swore under her breath and collected her things, following behind her classmates that were anxiously trying to get out of the classroom as fast as they could. In the hallway she saw Lucas and Brooke standing by Brooke's locker talking.

"Hey…Haley, I wanted to talk to you." Lucas said pulling out of his conversation with Brooke and focusing on Haley. He pulled her a few steps away to talk to her in private while Brooke collected her belongings from her locker. "Did you hear anything yet? Isn't the doctor suppose to call today?"

"No, he hasn't called yet and to tell you the truth, I don't really want him to. Lucas this is too much for me, I don't think I can handle this. I mean what seventeen year old can have a baby? Well except Jake but still. Lucas I can't do this." Haley began to burst into tears again drawing attention to herself from people passing by in the hall. Lucas held Haley close to him, and whispered softly into her ear trying to calm her down.

"What are you looking at?" Lucas said angrily to a student who was joking about Haley crying to his friends. When the kid heard Lucas, he immediately apologized and walked in the other direction, away from them . "Let's just find out the results first and then you can decide what you want to do. And Hales, please stop crying, I hate to see you so upset."

Brooke watched from a far suspiciously. She knew they were each other's best friends but lately they seemed to be spending a lot of time together. More then usual. Brooke figured she could do what she does best, snoop, and find out what's going on the hard way since no one was saying anything.

She casually strolled over to the other side of hallway, books held tightly to her chest as she inconspicuously leaned her head forward trying to catch what they were talking about.

As to notice their nosy intruder, they ended their conversation quickly. Haley looked down at her feet then back up at Lucas nervous that Brooke may have heard something.

"H-hey Brooke. What's up?" Haley said irresolutely, scratching the top of her head with her index finger. The dynamics seemed to have changed, everything seemed awkward – talking to friends just didn't feel normal now.

Haley's edginess surprised Brooke. Tutor girl was acting shy. Haley was never shy, yes a little insecure but never shy. And after the uncomfortable minute passed of Lucas and Haley looking in opposite directions to avoid eye contact with Brooke and an explanation, the silence became unbearable for her.

"Yes, that seems to be the common question. And as much as this little game of 'not look at Brooke' is nice and I greatly appreciate it, I know something is wrong. You both know me, and we're all friends here so…. tell me your secret. Plus," Brooke paused leaning in closer to Haley's face, "you know I'll find out sooner or later anyways, so the best thing to do is spill it." Haley swallowed hard. This wasn't good – Brooke was on to her. Must smell blood in the water or something.

Haley's face began to drain its color and she bit her lip as she always does when she's nervous. Her eyes as if a habit, drifted over to Lucas and they both exchanged unsure looks. Brooke stood in between the two, her eyes glancing back and forth then grew angry and stomped her foot in frustration.

"No, don't look at him…you don't look at her – why do you two keep doing that? What are you hiding Haley James?" Picking her out amongst Lucas, her keen instincts told it was Haley that was hiding something, something big, and something no one would tell her.

"What would make you think that I'm not hiding anything? Nothing's wrong, okay? Okay. Good, nice talking to you…let's do it again sometime. Great. Bye Brooke." Pushing her in the opposite direction, Haley tried her best to get rid of her as quickly as possible; but Brooke pulled away and returned back to the spot in between them.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe your sudden urge to get rid of me? This must be serious that you can't even tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets. Remember that one time you broke Peyton's mom's vase that was handed down through each generation, and you blamed it on her dog? Yeah well guess who still doesn't know that. Peyton doesn't." Lucas shook his head laughing silently under his breath at Brooke's story, but also at how cross Haley grew as she told it.

"Yeah Peyton may not know, but now Lucas does. Thanks." She flicked a piece of her hair out of her eye and muttered under her breath, "where's that damn bell."

"So Lucas, you're coming over my house tonight right?" Using her index finger, Brooke stroked Lucas' arm making him fell a little uncomfortable.

"I'd love to but I can't, I have to help –" Before Lucas could finish Brooke immediately filled in his missing line.

"Haley. Right. You have to help her with this secret she's keeping. It won't stay a secret for long James, so when you come to your senses…you know where to find me." Brooke saw some friends of hers walking down the hall and left her little meeting with Lucas and Haley to join them.

Lucas stood behind Haley and placed his hands on her shoulders as the two watched Brooke leave.

"Why when she says that I don't get a good feeling?" Haley asked still staring down the hallway.

"Brooke means what she says. She's a powerful girl, has a lot of connections to things. Don't worry Haley, I wont tell anyone and no one will ever find out until you want them to."

"Well I'm not even sure if there will be something to tell anyone, anyways." Lucas looked at Haley dumbfounded, not sure what she was saying.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying that I'm not sure if there _is_ a baby in the first place. And even if there is, it's not definite I'm keeping it."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second Haley – you can't be serious. Abortion?" Haley immediately hushed him and their tones developed into a whisper.

"Do you mind not announcing that to the whole world? I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do. And it's easy for you to pass judgment, especially since you have no idea what I'm going through or what it'll be like to be pregnant…that is, if I am, that I need you to be a supporter, not a parent. What I decide will be my choice, no one else's."

"You're right, I'm not sure what you're going through but I'll be here for you. Hales me and you go way back and I'll support you with whatever you decide to do." Lucas smiled and rubbed the side of her arms and just as Haley began to feel all right again, Nathan and his new girlfriend walked by them.

Nathan shot Haley an evil look as if to rub in her face that they're done with. Peyton, her hand in Nathan's, didn't even notice that Lucas and Haley were standing right there and to make matters worse, Nathan decided to make out in front of her too…twisting the knife deeper into her heart.

Haley's eyes were glued on him the whole time and her heart broke into a thousand little pieces when she saw them kissing. She couldn't believe how cruel he was being trying to emphasize that their relationship meant nothing and that he could do with out her. Haley's eyes began to water and she covered her mouth with her hand as the nausea crept back up.

"Bathroom, now..." She said, huddled over ready to spew at any minute. Lucas rushed her to the closest bathroom though it was hard, as the current of students seemed to be going in one direction; they had to push to get by them quickly.

The bell rang but it was barely audible to from the sound of Haley huddled over the toilet vomiting everything she had eaten. Lucas waited outside the girls' room smiling at some people who found it odd that he was standing outside the girls' bathroom.

When Haley finally emerged she looked worse then he had ever saw her. The bags seemed to have grown larger, her color more pale and an even more exhausted demeanor.

"You okay Hales?" He sprang from a chair outside the bathroom and came to Haley's side.

"No, I'm just sick of this. I guess this is the morning sickness part of this wonderful experience." She sunk down into the chair Lucas was sitting in and ran her fingers through her brown hair.

"Hales it'll get better I promise. And doesn't morning sickness last for like the first couple months?"

"Great. So I should have about two more months of this…that is if I decide to even go through with this."

Lucas shook his head and lifted her chin with his finger. "Look – it's ultimately your decision but Hales, think about abortion. Do you really want to do that? I know a baby is a huge thing but I don't want you to regret anything years from now." 

Haley smiled, a sight no one's seen on her face lately. "I wish I had your faith right now. I guess I never noticed how mature you really are, or how lucky I am to have you as my best friend."

"That's me, Lucas Scott…Mr. Maturity."

The bell rang for lunch and Haley and Lucas sat at the lunch table with Brooke, while Peyton and Nathan sat a few tables down from them.

"What a bitch. Who goes after their friend's man? Seriously, I told her not to but she obviously didn't listen." Brooke finally broke the silence at the table along with Haley's stare over at the two lovebirds.

"Brooke, cool the comments please." Lucas said turning away from the direction of Nathan and Peyton and focusing on his lunch.

Brooke rolled her eyes and continued her little investigation, watching Haley like a hawk.

Haley barely touched her food and complained of nausea the whole entire time while Lucas kept insisting she eat something.

"Tutor girl, you don't look so good. Shouldn't you go to the nurse or something?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. The day's almost over anyways so I'll just stick it out for another two hours until we go home."

Awkward silence and Lucas and Haley shooting looks at each other like they were trying to send a signal for Brooke to leave, though Brooke didn't budge.

A few tables down Nathan and Peyton were trying to make it seem like they didn't notice that their "former" friends were watching them.

Peyton was digging into her food, stuffing her face like she hadn't eaten in months while Nathan looked on astonished.

"Calm down Peyt, the food's not going anywhere…you don't have to eat so fast." Nathan said, looking down at the tray and seeing Peyton's unusual eating habits.

She grabbed a bread stick from her tray and ate it within ten seconds, then moving on to a weird concoction of pasta sprinkled with pepperoni.

Nathan thought it was odd but when he hinted at her eating choices, she became extremely angry with him and so he duly noted that that was a _sensitive_ subject.

"I've just been so hungry lately, I just don't know what it's about." He folded his hands in front of his face and just watched her out of the corner of his eyes while secretly looking over where Haley was.

Truth was he still loved Haley very much. She wasn't like the girls Nathan usually went for, but there was something about her that won his heart. He wracked his head over and over, thinking of ways to apologize, playing images of how he'd like it to go in his head…but there was one problem. Peyton. She was the rebound chick and though he doesn't mean to hurt her, it's something that can't be avoided. He was pissed at Haley so he went to a party, got drunk and had his fun for the night. He asked Peyton to be his girlfriend as a way to piss off Haley – and though it's obviously working, he's getting sick of all this lying.

The bell sounded and lunch was over. All the kids in the lunchroom got up from their tables and headed towards the door to their next classes, but Haley stayed behind watching Nathan thinking maybe this would be a good time to talk to him.

She slyly walked up behind Nathan tapping him on the shoulder. Lucas tried to hold her back but she walked over before he noticed. "Nate…I –"

Nathan turned around, looking down at his ex; quickly picking up at her newly founded appearance. "Oh, hey Haley." He talked and acted like nothing was wrong, that nothing happened between them.

"I-I really need to talk to –"

"C'mon Nate, the bell's going to ring in a minute and we're going to be late for…hey, Haley." Peyton returned from the snack counter holding a bag of chips in her hands, and with out seeing Haley, she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Peyton how could you! I thought you were my friend." Haley screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't want it to be true - that they were actually a couple - but seeing it up close just made her uncomfortable and betrayed.

She stormed out of the cafeteria; she was too embarrassed to stay. Nathan watched acting like he had no idea why she flipped out like that, and Peyton stood there feeling so awful.

"You're such an ass." Lucas said clutching his fists tightly.

"Haley and I are over…I'm allowed to move on and be with whoever I want." He put an arm around Peyton, but she didn't embrace it, just stood next to him looking down at the ground.

"But her friend man, that's low…. low Peyton." His eyes switching between his brother and friend, but it seemed like only Peyton understood what he meant.

"If you came over her to insult me and make fun of my new relationship then why don't you just leave? Wouldn't want you to be late to class." Nathan now mocking him was really starting to piss Lucas off more then he already was.

"God Nate, if I didn't know something right now I would kick your ass."

"So you are hiding something." Brooke looked over at Lucas, stepping in between the two Scott brothers and seeing their veins bulging, fists tightened and ready to fight, she ignored it, only interested in the secret.

The principal walked into the cafeteria and told them to get to class, which they had no choice but to oblige. Lucas and Nathan gave each other death stares as they walked in opposite directions and once they were out of each other's sight all Lucas wanted to do was find Haley.

Walking through the hallways, Lucas looked through the door of every classroom, at every student's face as they walked by…but no Haley.

"Lucas, are you looking for Haley?" Lucas didn't answer, just kept searching the halls hoping he'd see Haley walk past them or something. "Are you two dating because you're seriously Haley obsessed…well more than usual, but it's kind of freaking me out."

"Brooke she's my friend and she's in troub –" Lucas bit the bottom of his lip knowing he said too much and now he'd get the hundred questions from Brooke.

"Trouble? Tutor girl's in trouble? How…why…what…. come on Luke, spill." She grabbed onto his arm, bouncing like a little child whose mom was going to buy them the toy they really wanted.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Look, Haley's fine she's just going through a tough time – period. No more questions because that's as much as I'm going to say." The hallways cleared and it was only Lucas and Brooke left in the hallway.

"God Haley where are you?" He muttered under his breath still searching for her, but still no luck. Brooke sat down on the bench outside the nurse's office and crossed her legs, bored.

"I say we just go back to my place, we're already cutting class…there's no point of staying here." She grew impatient and with a loud huff, stomped down the hallway towards her class, the tapping of her heals audible until she came to her destination.

It wasn't until the end of the day when Lucas went out to the student parking lot that he saw Haley sitting in her car, crying. He ran over to her, opening the door and got in, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Her eyes were puffy, her face bright red and her eyes were clouded with impending tears. He took her hand in his and stroked the back of it with his finger.

"Have you been out here the whole time? Hales, I was looking for you all over." 

Haley sniffled and nodded; her voice was hoarse when she spoke due to screaming while she was in her car. There were tissues scattered all over the place and her steering wheel looked as though it got a good beating. "Nathan's an ass, I told you that all along – he's no good, especially for someone like you. You're too good for him Hales."

"Lucas, I know this is an 'I told you so' okay? You were right all along, I should have listened and I should have stuck to my values because if I did, I wouldn't be in this mess right now. Okay? Is that what you wanted to here?" Another violent outburst was soon to occur, he could tell by the way her tears came quicker and the vein in her neck began to bulge like it did when she got angry.

Lucas sighed and took Haley's hands from the steering wheel before she had the chance to cause more damage. "You are my best friend in the world and I hate it when you're not happy. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, especially over someone like Nathan, but you're not going through this alone. You have me, my mom…Brooke – your baby will have the best clothes of anyone in Tree Hill," He smiled seeing Haley starting to lighten up and find humor in what he was saying too, "and I'll teach the baby how to play basketball – he'll be so good, colleges all over the world will want him to go to their university. You see what I'm getting at? But then again if you want an abortion, which personally I hope you don't choose…or adoption, you have all these people here who'll love him and will take care of him – he'll have the best life."

Haley started crying again, though this time it was happy tears. "You're such a charmer." As Lucas reached into hug Haley, her cell phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller i.d. to see Dr. Phillips name flashing across the screen. She mouthed to Lucas that it was the doctor and then pressed the talk button. "Hello? Fine and you? Yes I'm ready to hear the results. Okay…thank you doctor Phillips." She hung up the phone and sat quietly, just looking down at her cell phone.

Lucas raised one eyebrow waiting to hear the news, but Haley didn't say a word. "So?"

"I-I'm pregnant." She looked at Lucas flashing a fake smile though there was nothing to be happy about and her eyes once again started filling with tears. How was she going to handle a baby…being pregnant? Lucas embraced her in a hug, and when she looked out the window she caught the sight of Nathan and Peyton holding hands while they walked to his car. Her stomach dropped when she saw them kiss, and the crying worsened. She pulled back from Lucas and covered her hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick…"


End file.
